Paparazzi
by dreamlily
Summary: A/U: Ginga Hagane, son to a famous father can't stand the way paparazzi stalk his every move. Can one mysterious boy can change his mind? Pegasus shipping, wheee! R&R, no flames!


**A/N:** I can't tell you how long I've wanted to write this pairing to this song X3 And now I've finally done it! Mwa ha ha, this is pretty much pointless smut. Don't like, don't read!

Oh and the setting is a generally A/U as you'll notice quickly. This will be maybe...two or three chapters? Please ask any questions you may have on the alternate setting in your review, I'm happy to explain anything.

**Warning**: Yaoi, yaaaaaaaaaay! I mean...read at your discretion...

* * *

Running his fingers through his tall crimson locks, Ginga couldn't help but fidget nervously. Ever since he was young, he never had a thing for paparazzi.

Sure he liked getting attention from the media, one of the perks to having a famous father. It was cool being able to walk down the street and watch everyone's mouths gape open in amazement, knowing exactly who you are.

But when it came to all the seizure inducing lights, questions coming from every direction as reporters stuff microphones down your throat, he'd do anything to escape it. All he wanted to do was make it safely back to his hotel room, snuggle in a warm blanket, and order oodles of room service.

Some of societies high brows liked to raise their eyebrows at the questionable appetite of Ryuusei's son, but he hardly cared. Last he checked, the hamburger was a staple cuisine, not caviar. There was just something comforting about his favorite food.

Unlike his guardian and the brown noses that tried to rub shoulders with him, it was a constant in his life. Something he could rely on to be there when he needed it.

His mother use to fill that role but she had long passed. If he was more of a reflective individual he would have realized he was substituting grub to ease his loneliness, but the thought never crossed his mind.

Before he could even think about such luxury of a moment alone with edibles however, he was going to have to make it through the ordeal outside. Inhaling a deep breath, Ginga pressed the doors to the corporate WBBA open with one fluid motion.

Just like predicted, the immediate sound of camera shutters invaded his ears. Forcing an enlarged grin, he waved half-heartedly and proceeded towards a stretch limo that graced the front of the building.

_"Mr. Hagane, any thoughts on your father's upcoming battle?"_

_"What hair products do you use?"_

_"Boxers or briefs?"_

Seriously? Don't you guys have anything better to occupy your time with? That's what Ginga wanted to scream with every fiber of his being, but he bit his tongue instead. The last thing he wanted was to end up on the cover of a magazine with giant letters reading: "_Son of famous blader goes banana's_". The media loved delivering press like that.

"All clear." A young man at the end of the ramp directed, holding open the vehicle's door to reveal a velvet interior. He was notably taller than Ginga with age-deceiving gray locks, dressed in a slick black suit. In reality though, he wasn't much older.

"Thanks Tsubasa." Ginga cried, obligingly climbing in. One who understood the situation better would have realized his earnestness was a huge ordeal. For once it seemed everything would go "as planned".

He didn't trip and fall flat on his face, no embarrassing boogers or face zits were present, and his pants remained comfortably around his waist (you'd be surprised how many times he managed to rip them in public).

So getting into his car safely was practically a miracle. Maybe it was a sign his luck was about to change for the better.

"WAIT!"

Scratch that, he could never catch a break.

Out from the crowd appeared a teenage boy, squeezing past hoards of other people. Clearly disregarding the red ropes that acted as a universal barrier for "keep out", he slid underneath them, stopping in the center of the aisle to catch his breath.

Ginga couldn't help but eye him curiously with his hazel orbs. Who did this kid think he was? At first glance there didn't seem to be anything particularly outstanding about his appearance, sandy-toned locks and a slim physique.

But for a brief second when their gazes met, Ginga saw something he never expected to see. It was the same expression he'd seen over a dozen times glancing in the mirror.

Uncertainty was written across the boy's face, he was scared. But how could that make sense? After all, he had willing crossed over the line...

"Don't worry, I'll send security." Tsubasa informed, leaving little room for protest to take place as he pulled Ginga's door shut. Through tinted windows, he could barely make out the shapes of burly guards surrounding the mysterious enthusiast.

And for the rest of the long drive back to his hotel room, that last image of the boy remained embedded in his mind. It wasn't often he was left so...intrigued.

Just who was that guy?

* * *

Yup...I've grown obsessed. I promise to update something better soon now that I got the yaoi out of my system XD

R&R please with a cherry on top?


End file.
